


taking me higher than the clouds go

by thegrayness



Series: the touch of your hand [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And they are cute but also in this fic they are sexy and horny, Banter, Blow Jobs, Consentacles, David Rose Has Tentacles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David lazily rocked his hips against Patrick’s side. “You know they get sensitive when—”“—you get horny.” Patrick smirked.“Yes,” David agreed, grumpy, but didn’t repeat the word.





	taking me higher than the clouds go

**Author's Note:**

> _ahem_ I can honestly say that this fic was highly requested. 
> 
> Thank you to the seemingly all-powerful (though I'm sure she'll have thoughts about the "seemingly") leupagus for beta reading this for me and just generally being an amazing human that I feel lucky to know. 
> 
> Some of the... ideas in here were crowdsourced from the lovely weirdos at the Rosebudd Motel, and I'd call you out individually but I'm not sure you want your name on this LOL. I am quite sure I would never have written anything like this _in my life_ if it weren't for y'all and your... proclivities. You are something else. 
> 
> Title from Drummer Boy by Misterwives. Please note, I have never chosen a title that was related to a fic in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> This fic includes tentacles, and tentacle sex, and it starts the morning after [spinning on that dizzy edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839322).
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention the SC tentacle fic that truly started it all: [A Very Fortunate Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779808) by olive2read.

Patrick blinked his eyes open and his mouth immediately curled into a smile as he felt David next to him. His face was mashed into one of Patrick’s pillows, an arm thrown across Patrick’s torso at an angle that could not have been comfortable. Patrick slowly turned to face David, leaning his head on his elbow. 

They’d made out in Patrick’s bed the night before, laughing, fumbling out of their clothes, pressing skin against skin. David’s tentacles made sure to touch every inch of Patrick until they’d covered everything, and then they’d started all over again. Patrick had kissed his way through the hair on David’s chest, pausing on any particular spot that made David squirm. David retaliated by hauling him on top, two hands digging into Patrick's ass, rolling his hips up to rub their erections together. Patrick got a spit-slick hand around both of them, jerking them both until David came with a bitten-off moan and a low curse. 

“Let me,” David had gasped, urging Patrick higher on his chest to fit his lips around the head of his cock. He'd barely got three long sucks in before Patrick was grabbing frantically at his shoulders and coming down his throat. Patrick didn’t have time to be embarrassed about coming so soon, because David’s tentacles were petting his cheeks and prodding his shoulders to maneuver him into a half-spooning position next to David. David huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, fumbling for Patrick’s undershirt where it lay near the headboard to wipe Patrick's come off his stomach. 

David had decided to sleep with the tentacles retracted, said it was sometimes easier for them in an unfamiliar bed. Patrick hadn’t argued, but he did spend too much time petting all eight of them until David said it was time for bed _ for real _.

Now, in the too-early morning hours, Patrick wanted to see them again. He stroked his hand along David’s back—half trying not to wake him and half hoping he did—fingers bumping against the ridges of David’s retracted tentacles. David snuffled in his sleep, moving closer to Patrick and letting out a pleased hum against Patrick’s cheek. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked perfect in Patrick’s arms, so Patrick only felt a little bad about waking him up.

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, brushing his hands along the spot again. 

David lazily rocked his hips against Patrick’s side. “You know they get sensitive when—”

“—you get horny.” Patrick smirked.

“_Yes _,” David agreed, grumpy, but didn’t repeat the word. 

“I guess I didn’t think they’d be sensitive if there weren’t, like, out here.”

David pressed his nose against Patrick’s cheek where he lay half sprawled on top of him. “They feel everything, everywhere, all the time… ” he mumbled before his breathing evened out again. 

Patrick went down on David for the first time two weeks after their fruit bowl-breaking evening at Ray’s. Yes, he’d said he wanted to take things slow—wanted them to take their time with the newness of the relationship. Plus the tentacles. But there wasn’t much he could do when David walked around everywhere looking like the hottest thing Patrick had ever seen. 

Plus the _ tentacles_. 

Any time Patrick was within tentacle’s reach of David, one would inevitably sidle over and stroke his shoulder; another might caress his lower back, as close as possible to his ass as it could get. Patrick _ definitely _ didn’t hate it, but it was absolutely distracting him from his daily work. 

Patrick took matters into his own hands after two tentacles spent an entire morning caressing his forearms and resting their tips in the sensitive (he recently discovered) crook of his elbow. (David had asked him, the first time it happened if Patrick was okay with it. And Patrick had said, “It’s great,” embarrassingly, and a right-side shot out to follow the flush along his cheeks.) It sort of tickled, but mostly it just turned him on. 

This was also the day David had chosen to wear his sweater with the white patches at his hips and Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about how his hands would fit so nicely in those spots if he was on his knees in front of him. So after lunch, before dessert, Patrick pulled David by the front of his sweater into the back room.

“Hey, wha—” David started, but Patrick was kissing him, backing him up against a shelf, hands tight on David’s hips. David’s tentacles were practically vibrating, the sensation sending tingles along Patrick’s skin. Two right-sides found their way inside the hem of Patrick’s sweater and up his back to caress the nape of his neck. He felt at least two creep around his waist to apparently make sure he and David were pressed together as close as possible, their hips lining up to make Patrick gasp against David’s lips. 

“I know,” Patrick said, pulling away to suck in a breath. “I know I said we shouldn’t do this in the store,” he finished, teeth scraping along David’s jaw. 

“Mmhmm,” David hummed, a tentacle squirming between them to press against the front of Patrick’s pants, teasing.

“But this is a one-time thing, okay?” Patrick insisted breathlessly as his hands fumbled at the button of David’s pants, pushing aside an unhelpful, though enthusiastic, tentacle. “You’re so fucking hot, David, oh my god.”

David hauled him in closer with a hand on the back of his neck, lips covering Patrick’s mouth, but Patrick pulled away soon after, dropping to his knees. 

Patrick tugged David’s pants down to mid-thigh, _ god his thighs_, and practically face-planted into his groin. He nuzzled his face against the hard length of David’s cock and they both groaned. David’s tentacles stroked Patrick’s hair, his shoulders, his face as he tugged David’s underwear down and immediately took him down to the root. 

David sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Jesus _ christ_, Patrick.” He fumbled a hand out to grab onto the shelf behind him.

Patrick fit his hands neatly against those white patches at David’s hips, and one tentacle on each side wrapped itself around each of Patrick’s forearms. They squeezed, tighter than usual, and Patrick moaned around his mouthful, causing David’s hands to fly to his hair. He felt a tentacle sneak its way under the collar of his sweater to gently touch his collarbone and that made him shudder more than anything. 

Patrick hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off David’s now fully hard cock. He dragged his lips along the shaft, letting his tongue run underneath the head as David panted above him. The tentacles on his forearms were still holding him tightly, and Patrick whined when he felt another one press against the front of his jeans again. 

David’s hand grazed along the outline of his dick against Patrick’s cheek. Another tentacle joined the one at Patrick’s pants and Patrick reached down with a trembling hand to undo his zipper. “Wait,” David gasped. 

Patrick pulled his mouth off, felt the tentacles wrapped around his arms retreat, and sat back on his knees to stare up at David. The tentacles in his lap rested teasingly at the tops of his thighs. “Are you okay?” 

David smiled and let out a harsh breath. “Perfect.”

“Then—?”

A tentacle came along to brush against Patrick’s cheek, rubbing along his bottom lip before resting against his clavicle. “Are you...sure? About—about them?” His tentacles gave a little shake, and Patrick reached down to touch one that laid on his thigh. It flicked up excitedly and wound itself around his hand, tip kissing the inside of his wrist. 

“David,” he whispered. “I can’t stop thinking about you. And—” He let his gaze drift back down to the tentacle around his hand. “I’m sure, okay?”

David nodded and his tentacles started moving again. Two encircled Patrick’s shoulders (and at this point, he was fairly sure it was the same two who spent the entire viewing of _ Two Week’s Notice _ the night before basically giving him a massage). He kneeled up properly, hips jerking forward as he felt a tentacle move into his briefs. It brushed lightly against Patrick’s very hard cock and his hands flew out to grab the perfectly-placed white patches of David’s sweater for balance.

Patrick gasped at the odd sensation and leaned forward to rest his forehead against David’s hip. He panted, squeezing his eyes shut as the tentacle slid along his length, dipping down to his balls and then back up. He felt it swipe at the head of his cock, smearing wetness, before starting to jerk him off.

“_Oh_,” he said, pressing his head into David’s hand where it cradled the back of his skull. “Oh, _ god_. David—I.”

David stroked the back of his head soothingly and Patrick wrapped his lips around the head of his dick again, swirling his tongue as David’s hands found his cheeks. “Look at you,” David sighed. 

Patrick blinked up at him, wrapping his fist around the base of David’s cock, twisting his grip up to meet his lips as he sucked down. “You look so good,” David groaned. “Is this what you were thinking about?” A tentacle slipped down the collar of David’s sweater, and Patrick could see it teasing at one of his nipples. David tightened his grip on Patrick’s face. “Were you thinking about me touching you like this?”

The tentacle around his dick sped up, and Patrick felt another one join. His eyes rolled back and he was definitely going to die on his knees for David Rose in the backroom at Rose Apothecary. He groaned around David’s dick, long and low, as tentacles pulled his orgasm from him. 

“_Patrick_, oh my god, you look so fucking good like this,” David ground out, pulling Patrick off his cock and getting a hand around it. He jerked himself fast, more tentacles moving around Patrick’s neck, the tip of one resting against the corner of Patrick’s mouth. 

Patrick grabbed David’s hips again, unable to keep his hands away, and he dropped his mouth open, letting his eyes flutter closed as a tentacle slid along the flat of his tongue. David groaned as he came messily over Patrick’s upturned face. The tentacle in his mouth slid wetly along his cheek as Patrick pressed his tongue out to swipe at the mess on his lips. 

David let out a shaky breath and ran a hand over his face. “Fuck,” he sighed. 

The bell over the door dinged—had Patrick even thought about locking it for lunch before he'd dragged David into this position? 

David’s wide eyes locked on his. “_Oh my god.” _

“Have you ever… like—yourself?” Patrick muttered quietly into David’s chest later that night. Ray was out at Bob’s poker night, so they had three hours to themselves and they’d made _ good _ use of them. Patrick had just come, like really hard, and was still catching his breath as David ran fingertips along his spine. His tentacles were languid, some tucked between their bodies as Patrick snuggled in close. David’s right-sides were spread out on the bed on his other side, save for one that insisted on tickling at Patrick’s bare hip every few seconds. 

David’s fingers skated up to tug gently at Patrick’s hair. “What was that?” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. 

Patrick smushed his face further against David’s chest, feeling flushed anew. “With your tentacles. Like—on yourself…?” He finished. 

“Patrick Brewer,” David began, sounding delighted. “Are you asking me if I’ve ever fucked myself with my own tentacle?” The one at Patrick’s hip began moving with more intention, sneakily gliding over his ass cheek every now and again. 

Patrick groaned in embarrassment. “I mean, officially no, I would never do that, but—but unofficially… yes, I really want to know because it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever thought about?” He said all this to David’s left pec, steadfastly avoiding any and all potential eye contact. 

David hummed noncommittally. 

Patrick let out a frustrated whine. “C’monnn,” he wheedled. “You can tell me. You have, haven’t you?” He lifted his head. David was blushing, eyes averted to the ceiling. Patrick leaned up on his elbow. “You have!”

“Okay, listen,” David said, and Patrick smirked at his tone. ”They are _ my _ tentacles, and I _ assure _ you it is completely normal behavior.” His voice was steady but his tentacles were trembling as two found their way to Patrick’s chest. Patrick petted one of them softly. 

“David, you don’t have to explain anything. But—maybe next time… you could… show me?"

They didn’t get another chance to spend the night together for ten whole days after David’s revelation, and Patrick was _ definitely _ going to die. He was going to die by way of his sexy boyfriend standing ten feet away doing absolutely nothing but restocking the high shelves with his tentacles out and being _ productive _ and Patrick was _ minutes _ from death. 

Luckily, or not, Ray chose that moment to jingle his way into the store. “Hello, Patrick and David and tentacles!”

Ray had been thrilled when David revealed his tentacles and immediately asked if there was anything he could to make David and his tentacles feel more at home when he was—visiting, was the word he used—Patrick. David had been weirdly charmed with Ray’s somewhat overwhelming interest, and thanks-but-no-thanks’d him in response. His tentacles didn’t mind the subsequent separate greeting every time he went over, either, so he left that alone, too. 

Patrick had a feeling that Ray knew at least another person with tentacles, but that was speculation. 

The couple greeted him, and Ray and David immediately started chatting about the body milk sample Patrick had brought home for him the week before. Patrick ignored David’s smug _ I told you so _ look in favor of staring really hard at the way his jeans shaped his ass. 

“... Anyway I just stopped by to tell Patrick that I will be away this weekend. Don’t forget to pick up the mail. Okay. Ciao!” He swept out the door.

David and Patrick looked at each other. “Let’s close the store for the next two days,” Patrick suggested hopefully, immediately moving towards his boyfriend.

David grinned and met him halfway across the room, settling into his arms. “Mm, I don’t think my business partner will be very happy with me if I do that,” he teased, arms coming up around Patrick’s shoulders. His tentacles told an entirely different story, though, as two of them slid into Patrick’s back pockets to pull their hips together tightly. Another came up to slide just beneath Patrick’s collar, resting against the side of his neck.

“God, he’s the worst,” Patrick said, leaning forward to nip at David’s bottom lip. “You should just ditch him.”

David leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Never.”

Once they made it to Ray’s, Patrick was absolutely done waiting. He pulled David up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door closed with his foot as he crowded David up against it. 

David let out a pleased hum. “Mmm, okay, I can get on board with—”

Patrick gripped the front of his sweater and hauled him in for a scorching kiss. David gasped against his mouth, and Patrick took the opening, shoving his tongue past David’s lips and pulling a groan from both of them. David’s hands landed on Patrick’s hips, moving him into the perfect position to grind their hips together

David’s tentacles were also very on board with this series of events. All eight were out, one from each side making their way to Patrick’s collarbone, crossing around the back of his neck. He rocked his hips forward, sliding his hands up to cup the back of David’s head. He felt a sucking pressure on his neck, something wet, and he pulled away from David’s lips with a smacking noise. He touched his neck, his fingers nudging a tentacle aside to press against a sore patch of skin.

He made a questioning noise and looked back to David. 

David looked sheepish, and the tentacles around Patrick’s neck slinked away. “So, they have suckers? That they use exclusively for sexy tasks—so far at least. Like giving hickeys to my boyfriend when he doesn’t expect it...” He winced.

Patrick pressed on the spot again, groaning softly, letting his eyes fluttered closed, and tipped his head forward to rest on David’s shoulder. His neck-kissing tentacles returned, stroking gently along the back of his skull and down to the nape of his neck. They felt… really good. Patrick shivered at their touch and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the side of David’s neck. 

David wrapped his arms around Patrick, hands splayed wide. “I’m getting the sense that you enjoyed that particular discovery?” 

Patrick leaned up to deliver a biting kiss. “Mm. Let’s go to bed.”

The next several minutes were a series of stops and starts and check-ins and reassurances as they got each other naked and onto Patrick’s bed. Patrick rolled David under him and heard him make a noise. Patrick leaned up to stare down at him in mild alarm. “Are you okay? Are they squished?”

David blinked and nearly all his tentacles wrapped around Patrick to tug him back down. He settled his weight over David, carefully, and closed his eyes against the sensation of their erections sliding together. “We’re okay,” David said, arms joining his tentacles to pull Patrick closer. Patrick kissed him again, hot and tender, all lips and tongue and slick noises. He fit his palm against the sharpness of David’s jaw to angle him this way and that, sunk his teeth into the juncture of David's shoulder to hear another moan punch out of his chest. David scratched his fingernails along Patrick's shoulder blades, making high, desperate whimpers in his throat. Patrick pulled his mouth away from his favorite spot on David’s neck, pausing briefly to admire the redness that would fade before morning. The tentacles moved to spread languidly around David on the bed. 

“I want—I want to see you… do it to yourself,” Patrick murmured. 

David stroked a hand down Patrick’s flank and Patrick knew what was coming. David was going to stare at him, with hot, dark eyes, and wait for him to say it. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this. Other times it was simpler: David wanted to hear him say _I want you to kiss me _or _I want to take your pants off _or _I want your cock in my mouth_, but it was still… _something_. Something that made Patrick go all tingly and flushed, being made to_ ask for something_. 

He took a deep breath and dragged his face along David’s cheek, down his neck, across his shoulder, biting lightly near his underarm. He pressed his face into David’s skin, inhaling deeply as David kept up a steady rhythm with his fingertips over Patrick’s side. 

Patrick groaned dramatically. “I want to watch you fuck yourself—_ Oh god_,” he laughed, self-conscious, face still hidden like it was when he’d first brought it up.

David nudged Patrick's face up with his other hand, palm cradling Patrick’s cheek. He kissed Patrick’s chin, cheeks, nose, brow, before pulling back to meet his gaze. “I want you to watch me, too,” he whispered. “Want you to see what I do when I think about you.”

Patrick let out another breathy moan. “Yeah?” 

David bit his lip and nodded, and Patrick kissed his mouth and sat up carefully, straddling David’s torso and maneuvering so as not to kneel on a vibrant, blue tentacle. David’s erection rested against his ass and he pushed his hips back teasingly, to see David’s eyes flutter closed. He smirked and leaned down to give David another sweet kiss, before rolling off and scooting down the bed to settle between his legs. 

Patrick ran his hands up the inside of David’s thighs before following with his lips, trailing open-mouthed kisses up to the crease at David’s pelvis. He licked at the dip of David’s hipbone, nipping the thin skin there. David keened at the bite, his hips jerking up. 

Patrick slid further down the bed and squirmed to get comfortable, but the tentacles didn’t wait for him. Two moved towards David’s dick, stroking it slowly as Patrick watched another curl under David's thigh. David bent his knees, feet flat on the bed and sighed as the tip of a tentacle rubbed over his hole, leaving shiny streaks in its wake.

Patrick leaned up suddenly, startling a few tentacles away from him. “Do you need lube—or?”

David pressed his lips together and straightened his legs again. “Mmm, funny thing. The tentacles? They kind of. Self...lubricate if needed…”

Patrick let out a loud breath. “Holy..._ fuck_, David. You...you really meant it when you said they were fun, huh?” He was panting against David’s knee now, and nothing was even happening to _ him_. 

David reached down between his legs to card his fingers through Patrick’s hair. “Do you still want to do this?”

Patrick blinked. “What? Yes, of course. _Please_.” A tentacle brushed over his cheek and Patrick gave a full-body shiver. David smiled and pulled at his shoulders to maneuver him back up the bed so they were lying side by side. 

“Like this,” David whispered, biting at Patrick’s bottom lip. 

Patrick kissed him but frowned as he pulled back. “But then I can’t see you.”

David shook his head, still smiling, nose rubbing against Patrick’s. “You see me. Trust me?” Patrick nodded, and they lost time kissing again, slick slides of lips and tongue, the sharpness of David’s teeth closing around Patrick’s bottom lip. David finally pulled away, moving his lips to lick behind Patrick’s ear, giving his lobe a sharp tug. 

“David—” Patrick choked out, groaning as he felt a tentacle squirm between them to tease at the head of his cock and along his shaft. “I’m gonna—” He gasped, and this time David put several inches between their faces, and the tentacle on his dick slowed to a _ near _ stop… which wasn’t exactly helpful, not at all, not the teasing, torturously slow rhythm it took up. 

“You close, baby?” David said, using the same voice he’d used in the stock room, low and soft and molasses sweet. “_God _ and we barely touched you, huh? You’re so...responsive…” He kissed Patrick hotly, briefly. 

“Me?” Patrick said incredulously. “_ You_,” he whined, and he hoped David knew what he meant.

Every time Patrick shifted he felt another tentacle somewhere new on his body—wrapped around a leg, skittering down his ribs, wound loosely around a wrist—they were a full-body assault. One slid around Patrick’s back dipping teasingly between his cheeks to graze his hole. They never _ stopped _ moving.

Patrick exhaled harshly when the tentacle on his dick start to move again, jerking him in earnest, no longer teasing. His muscles clenched and his breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut and David pulled him closer again as the tentacle around Patrick’s thigh hoisted his leg over David’s hip. David licked a stripe up his neck and settled his lips against Patrick’s ear. “It’s okay, you can come, baby. I can fuck myself for you after.”

Patrick keened, hips snapping up to slide his cock along David’s sharp hip bone, lips taking David’s in a dirty kiss as he came, shuddering through his release as David kissed him, gentle touches of lips as he rode wave after wave of pleasure. The tentacle on his cock stroked him until he whimpered against David’s mouth. 

He was wrung out, fucked out, but he blinked his eyes open, trailed his fingers down David’s spine, feeling around the base of his tentacles, down to dip towards his hole. “I want to feel it, then,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Two tentacles immediately skittered along the back of his hand, nudging him out of the way, and he felt David choke on a gasp and jerk his hips forward as one slid inside him. Patrick watched his face, watched his eyes blink open, drift shut, and blink open again, watched him bite hard at his bottom lip, teeth leaving little hyphen dents on his skin. 

Patrick kept his eyes on David’s and moved his hand back along David’s ass gently touching the tentacle that was thrusting inside of him. He reached further to feel the stretch of David’s rim around it. His breath caught in his throat and he pressed forward to kiss David slow and dirty, squeezing David’s ass, digging his nails in. 

David moaned at that, hips hitching forward with the force of being fucked, dick leaking onto Patrick’s abdomen where they were pressed together. “Patrick,” he groaned. “Touch me?” He asked—as if Patrick would even dream of saying no, as if Patrick wanted to be not-touching David ever again. Patrick got a hand between them, wrapped it around David’s dick and David was so wet. Patrick bit at his lips again, and then they weren’t so much kissing as they were sharing air, breathing into each other’s mouths. 

Patrick's other hand was teasing David’s rim now, fingers sliding and slippery from tentacle slick. David licked into his mouth, fucking his cock into Patrick’s fist. A tentacle came over to try and slip between their lips, but Patrick pushed it away, let it wind around his neck and start to suck another bruise near his collarbone. 

“I want it next time, okay? Can you fuck me next time?” Patrick panted into David’s mouth, and David nodded frantically. “I want you to do this to me.” David nodded again, hands clutching at Patrick's shoulders as he came apart in Patrick’s arms coming over Patrick’s fist. He stroked David through it, gentling as he stopped trembling.

David kissed a spot on Patrick’s neck over and over, murmuring words that Patrick couldn’t make out, making him shiver and gasp at the sensations. Patrick lightly brushed his fingertips up David’s spine, curling his fingers into David's hair to get him in position for a soft kiss. 

Patrick heard a squelching sound and jerked away from David’s mouth to see a few tentacles disappear from his periphery. He wiped his dirty hand on his own stomach, figuring they’d both need showers anyway, and leaned forward to hook his head over David’s shoulder. He made a questioning noise as he saw the last tentacle retract. 

“They’re tired,” David mumbled into Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Sounds like _ you’re _ tired,” Patrick teased. 

David sounded petulant. “You’ll be tired after that, too.”

A shiver slid down Patrick’s spine at the thought. “I bet.” 

Patrick pulled a tired David into the bathroom, feeling extra thankful that Ray was away for the weekend because they were both basically covered in come and… lube, he guessed. He let David shower first, citing his gentlemanly manners, but really he wanted to stare in the mirror at the marks David left on his skin. He pressed against a bite mark on his shoulder and let out a harsh breath, closing his eyes against the delicious soreness. He let himself think about David’s lips on him for a little too long because soon David was sliding the shower curtain open and stepping out of the tub with a towel slung across his hips. He was pink and wet and so gorgeous that Patrick felt like he couldn’t look directly at him.

“Oh,” David gasped. “Patrick, I didn’t—” He reached out to brush his fingers against a tentacle-hickey high on Patrick’s neck. “This is _ wildly _ unprofessional, you know.”

Patrick gave a casual shrug and met David’s eyes in the mirror. “It’s only a half-hickey.”


End file.
